


Turn A Blind Eye

by Perlumi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (Very mild), Dubious Consent, Dysphoria, Eye Trauma, F/F, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Mouth Sewn Shut, Sexual Tension, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlumi/pseuds/Perlumi
Summary: Kanae must face the truth, even if it means Eto has to pry open her eyes.





	Turn A Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dark Femslash Week, theme Dubcon/Noncon. It's my first time writing this kind of thing.  
> I did my best to fix my mistakes, but I don't have a beta and I'm not a native English speaker. Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this~ 
> 
> Also don't ask me why Eto knows Kanae's birth name. I just... gave up trying to find a rational explanation. But hey, Eto said she was going to become Kanae's god, let's say it fits the whole all-knowing theme that comes with the idea of divinity.
> 
> I wish you a pleasant reading !

A thousand ticking clocks in a dark room. Tick tock. Kanae is kneeling down, naked.

"Poor, poor Kanae," Eto whispers, heavy mockery in her voice. "Abandoned by her master, who dismisses her worries." A hand strokes her cheek, wet with tears. "It's tiring, to always pretend. You should let go."

A helpless sob escapes Kanae. Blood trickles down her pretty face as she desperately tries to close her eyes. Eto smiles, shushes her as a broken cry heaves out of her.

Tick tock, tick tock. Each second passing is a nail hammered into her loyal, malleable brain. How long has it been ? Eto cannot remember, not even with the constant ticking. She just knows that soon, this umbearable noise will be scarred into Kanae's mind. 

Kanae's kagune twitches to the countless clocks' rhythm as it struggles to regenerate. Eto teared it out earlier. She lets out a sigh, and gets even closer to Kanae, almost straddling her legs. Kanae doesn't react. She's already so sweet, like putty in Eto's hands, all broken resolve and bones. Does she taste sweet too ? Eto wants to know. Kanae looks at her with dull eyes. Her swollen, bloody eyelids kept apart by nails and sticks are a charmant sight to Eto's twisted mind.

More tears fall from her eyes as Eto tenderly craddles her head. She strokes her cheeks with practised ease, mindful of appearing caring when she just wants to smear blood all around. Paint some pain onto her face. Carve some scars into her chest. Kanae is a delightful toy -Eto has rarely been happier with her own choice of victim.

There is a strength to Kanae that Eto is jealous of, a strength that comes from her love, her undying faith in her master, even though the Gourmet isn't what he used to be. Of course, it is also a weakness -it's as if Kanae was begging to be broken down. Fortunately for her, Eto is happy to oblige, and intends to take her apart beautifully. 

She licks a trail of blood and tears. Kanae shudders weakly, not bothering to protest -it would be pointless. Resignation, tinged with a beautiful kind of desperate acceptance, strains her face. Eto continues to lick, her lips smashing wetly against Kanae's skin in a messy fashion. She tastes exquisite. No wonder the Gourmet would want her at his side. 

Her tongue traces Kanae's lips, red and swollen, traces the nails that sew them together.

Kanae lets out the tiniest whimper of pain. Oh, how she must suffer. The nails prevent her from even closing her eyes, and tear cruelly into her tender skin. Her eyeballs are red and watery. She wants to blink so badly. Eto barely resists the urge to lick the saltwater from her eyes. But surely it would only cause her more distress. And Eto feels merciful (powerful).

"Poor, poor Kanae" She says again. "Such a good girl. So brave for enduring this. But you should give up (give in). I can help you. Make you so much more powerful than you already are."

Kanae cannot answer. No sound comes out from her sewed mouth.

"Aren't you tired of playing pretends ? You want him to look at you like a woman. Do you want to fel his hands on your body ?"

Kanae shakes her head in protest. She's not- she would never ask that of Master Shuu !

Eto lets her hands slide along Kanae's back, right where her kagune stands -just where the skin is tender and sensitive. She shifts her weight so that she moves yet again closer to her.

She sighs. "I'm not going to judge you. I won't. Better : I can understand. Look at yourself. Constricted into too tight clothing. You can't breathe. You can't eat. You can't even think of something else than this dull aching in your chest. When you undress at night, you leave the lights out so that you don't have to see this body that they say is yours when really, you never asked for it. It's the only moment when you aren't forced to play this role, yet you refuse to acknowledge you're playing one at all. Are you disgusted, perhaps, to be forced into this role ? Or has it become so familiar, easy to play, that Karen is the one you can't stand ?"

Kanae is shaking. The ticking just won't go away, and Eto's words are like needles piercing her heart. 

"If you kill Kanae, you will lose your master. But you cannot bring yourself to kill Karen."

Eto saw through her. Saw her loneliness, her deepest desires. Gouged them out with her hands to take a closer look and break them with her poisonous tongue.

"I'm the same. Always playing a role. To humans. To ghouls." Eto has already bared her face, but in the darkness it doesn't do much. "To everyone. Even to you." An idea is born in Eto's mind, that she cannot drive away. Her heart is thumping in her chest as she decides to show Kanae the _light_. She tears off the bandages that cover her body. She stands naked, wild. A god Kanae will have to accept as hers. 

"Do you want me to show you ?"

Lights. 

Tears fall from Kanae's eyes, forced to see, forced to watch as Eto's naked body stands in the bleak light. The clocks are still ticking, but she cannot hear them. She wants to blink away everything, yet she cannot tear her eyes away from Eto.

Her skin is pale in the light, wan. Red marks cover her body, from wearing tight bandages all day. They'll fade away soon, but Kanae has already engraved it all into memory. It's a gloomy spectacle, and Eto's attractive figure does nothing to change that. In plain view, she has never looked so powerful, so instable. Kanae wonders what it is like, to have that kind of power. Would she be the same, if she stopped playing a role ?

They look so similar here, with no one but themselves to see them. Here, they can exist as they truly are. 

Eto smiles. She moves closer to Kanae, enough to caress her face once again. She looks down to see Kanae's own damage to her body, the marks under her breasts, the soreness of her muscles. 

Their eyes meet, and they know. They know that if it weren't for their regenerative powers, their red, angry marks would be scars by now. Eto doesn't care -she cannot scar, so why would she waste time thinking about what ifs ? Kanae cares too much. She binds herself each day with a desperate and vicious need to be what she isn't.

It's so easy to read. How she hates her bony figure, the breasts that remind her that she cannot be herself without betraying the promise she made to her family a lifetime ago. How she hates her arms, her thighs, her genitals. Her mouth -for now marred with blood from the needles Eto planted in it. Her eyes, who see what she desesperately wants to hide -and now she can't hide, she can't close them, she has to face the truth, face the ugly, pitiful truth of her body.

Eto should have brought a mirror. But she doesn't need one -her body mirrors Kanae's own as it is. Two women hiding behind clothes and masks, who built their entire lives upon a throne of lies.

"I hide from view because it would be bothersome otherwise. But unlike you, I'm not lying to myself." Eto almost purrs as Kanae's eyes shine with unspoken rage. "Stop lying to yourself, Kanae. A rose like you shouldn't refuse to have thorns."

Eto takes off the needles that seal Kanae's mouth. The pierced lips are a bloody mess. When she tugs the last one out, with more strength than necessary, Kanae _screams_. Eto laughs with childish and cruel glee, licking Kanae's lipsover and over again to swallow her blood and her cries.

"Hush hush, my pretty rose. What would Shuu think of you if he could see you right now ?"

It's probably cruel of Eto to relish in Kanae's anguish, but her excitation exceeds everything else.

"Accept your feelings towards your master. Accept yourself. And accept me as your God."

Kanae's screams have stopped. She barely lets out a shaky sob, lips quivering with anger. "No." Her voice came out steadier than expected. Eto smiles, playfully puts her nose against Kanae's own, their lips almost touching as she looks straight beyond the needles into Kanae's eyes.

"I'm not asking you to go confess to him. Just stop lying to yourself. You're so much more powerful than you pretend to be. Aren't you tired of denying yourself everything you want ?" Eto's voice is soft, as is her naked skin against Kanae. It's a disturbing thought, to be shown a pretense of kindness after all this. Eto had hummed lightly as she pierced her skin with needles made of her own kagune -to make sure Kanae wouldn't recover immediately from her wounds. She had laughed while sewing shut Kanae's mouth.

The ticking of the clocks comes back stronger than before. Kanae hiccups in fear. Eto smiles, almost sickeningly sweet, and covers Kanae's ears. 

Kanae cries. 

She sobs against Eto, against the kind hands that shelter her from the truth. Pain and unease battle against a twisted gratitude. These are the hands that sewed her lips shut. These are the hands that caressed her cheeks with a tenderness filled with poison. These are the hands that tear apart, graze, scratch, protect, claw, stroke, strike, _love_.

It's a trap, Kanae thinks. The hands rub against her temples, ease the pounding in her head. Meanwhile a tongue darts to touch her cheeks, her lips, taking in the taste of her tears and blood.

Her eyes are unfocused, blurry from tears that don't want to fall anymore. Surrendering sounds iresistible. "Surrendering ?" The voice mocks. "Please, call it _giving in_."

"To what ?" Kanae croaks against Eto.

"To me."

A single scarlet eye seems to look into her mind, to reach into the deepest folds of her soul. Kanae thinks of Shuu, of saving her master. With more power, surely she will succeed. She thinks of her duty as the only heir to the Rosewald family, of all the things she has denied herself forever. Eto looks at her patiently, still smiling. A Goddess of wrath to protect and guide her. 

"Alright." Kanae answers -to the questions in her mind and to Eto.

Time stops. Eto straddles Kanae's lap. Her kagune comes out, huge and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Good answer, little rose."

Kanae cannot avert her eyes as Eto smashes their lips together. She cannot hide anymore, not from Eto, not from anyone. Blood fills her mouth and it tastes like ecstasy. Eto bit her own tongue to provide her with a taste of power. Kanae shivers. Already, she can feel power running through her veins, rushing to heal her injuries. Was that the kind of taste her master was after ?

She licks eagerly into Eto's mouth, wanting more than the glimpse she got. She's selfish, she has always been. She tries not to think of Shuu as Eto presses against her, tries not to think of how she would feel if he found himself in this position with his dear Kaneki instead.

Eto breaks the kiss. "So, so selfish. Yet you care about him, about his family, as long as it fits your wants. Do you truly care about his happiness, or do you want to keep him yours ?" A hand presses over her eyes, tugs at the needles that bite cruelly into her skin. 

Kanae whimpers in pain. She has always been loyal. 

"I'll help you. With my power, you'll be able to protect him, no matter the cost, not matter what he thinks."

She wants to throw up when Eto licks the tears sticking to her eyelashes. Shuu considered eyeballs to be a meal of choice, but Kanae never imagined how it would be to feel herself on the receiving end of it. She sees Eto's tongue, feels it against her eyeballs, wet and curious. It stings. Eto strokes her skin in comfort, before sliding her hands along Kanae's back. She reaches the spot where her kagune starts, and rubs the skin in a pretense of massage. Slowly, Kanae lets herself relax a little. She is helpless, and cannot bring herself to care about what she has just agreed to.

Eto's bared neck is so close to her now free mouth, and Kanae barely represses the urge to bite. Now that she had a taste, Eto's scent is intoxicating. Eto grins, noticing the state Kanae is in, and bites into the meat of her own hand, before pressing the flesh against Kanae's mouth. Kanae immediately opens her mouth to prevent the blood from spilling, and sucks. Eventually, Eto thrusts idly two of her fingers in her mouth, letting Kanae suck on them. "You can bite, but only a little. I'm not a chew toy." Kanae grazes her teeth against Eto's fingers, fearful she won't be able to stop herself if she goes further. She shivers just from that, her eyes rolling into their orbits. 

Eto lets out a small sigh. Kanae looks so lost and grateful. Her arms still hang limply to her sides. Back hunched, as her kagune works itself to regeneration. 

"You want to be loved." Kanae doesn't answer, but she fervently kisses Eto's hand. "You're adorable." Kanae's face and back are still a mess of bloody flesh. Her eyes are sunken into their tortured orbits. "Who wouldn't love you ?" (Shuu doesn't.)

Eto takes Kanae into her arms. Her hands stroke her back, rub against sensitive spots to entice her to retract her kagune. Soon, Kanae's back is smooth, only a little bit scratched. "Good", Eto whispers. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm going to give you one of my bones."

She pushes Kanae on her back. Kanae doesn't fight back, and lies still on the cold ground. Above her, Eto is beautiful. Her single red eye glows with delighted mirth. 

"I'll be your god."

Oh. Yes. Kanae can see it. A Goddess.

Eto leans down to kiss her face, her neck, down to her breasts. Already, the red marks are fading. But Eto isn't fooled by Kanae's quick regeneration. « Were you human, your ribs would be cracked by now. » To mark her point, she presses down, knocking the air out of Kanae. « This is tiring, right ? I'm sure there are moments where you want to stop hiding. What would you do, given the chance ? Cut off your own breasts ? » Kanae frowns. She can't say she has never thought of it before. Everything, she would have agreed to everything to feel normal, to get rid of what she cannot show. « Or would you live freely, baring yourself for the world to see ? » She wants to. She wanted to so much. She wanted Shuu to see the truth, to see and appreciate her for what she really is.

"It's a dangerous thought", Eto snarls when she sees the look on Kanae's face. "You're better off with him not knowing. Hide from the world. After all", she purrs, "I can see you now. What more would you want ? You don't need to pretend anymore. I know how you feel. I can indulge you."

A hand squeezes her breast, tenderly, in a way a binder never has. Kanae supresses a shiver. Her nakedness has never felt more vulnerable. Something strokes her hips and thighs. Eto's kagune. It is huge, immensely so, and it extends like the branches of a tree. At its heart, Eto is a ripe fruit, the most forbidden of them all. A wave of desire washes over Kanae, and a bottomless fear settles into her heart. This was bound to happen, right ? From the start, Eto knew she would give in. She never had a choice.

Eto is straddling her. She is power incarnate. Warmth and strength radiate from her like from the sun. It's blinding. 

Kanae moves her arms slowly, to put her hands on Eto's hips, almost surprised when she doesn't burn from touching the bare skin. 

Eto grins and licks her lips. Her kagune retracts slowly, blossoming in her back like an aura. She presses her naked body against Kanae's, already relishing in her toy's reluctant acceptance.

Kanae's eyes are wide open. The pain should be excruciating, but her body feels numb, safe for the fire in her belly. She doesn't hear the clocks. She doesn't hear anything, not even the thumping of her heart. Tears fall straight from her eyes as her mouth opens in a silent plea. Eto's face disappear between her thighs, and it feels like death itself has come to tear her apart, in the most beautiful of ways.


End file.
